Greece Military
The Hellenic Armed Forces (Greek: Eλληνικές Ένοπλες Δυνάμεις, Ellinikés Énoples Dynámis) are combined military forces of Greece. They consist of the Hellenic National Defense General Staff, the Hellenic Army, the Hellenic Navy, and the Hellenic Air Force. Conscription, budget, international operations Greece currently has universal compulsory military service for males, under which all men above 18 years of age serve for 9 months. Women may serve in the Greek military, but cannot be conscripted. According to NATO, in 2008, Greece spent 2.3 per cent of GDP on its military — around €6.9 billion (US$9.3 billion). Greece was in 2008 the largest importer of conventional weapons in Europe and its military spending was the highest in the European Union relative to GDP. Greece is an EU and NATO member country and participates in peacekeeping operations such as ISAF in Afghanistan, EUFOR in Bosnia and Chad, and KFOR in Kosovo. Component forces and their organization Hellenic National Defense General Staff The Hellenic National Defense General Staff, carries out the operational commanding of the Joint Headquarters and the units that come under them, as well as the rest forces, when it comes to the issues of operation plans implementation and the Crises management System implementation, conduction of operations outside the national territory and participation of the Armed Forces in the confrontation of special situations during peace time. Hellenic Army The basic components of the Hellenic Army are Arms and Corps, the first responsible for combat missions and the latter for logistical support. It is organized in Commands, formations, and units with the basic being brigade, division and corps. Its main mission is to guarantee the territorial integrity and independence of the state. Hellenic Navy Hellenic Navy possesses a powerful fleet, consisted of strike units (Frigates, Gunboats, Submarines and Fast Attack Guided Missile Vessels) and support vessels in order to conduct naval operations that ensure the protection of Hellenic territories. Hellenic Air Force Hellenic Air Force incorporates a modern air fleet (for combat, transportation and training), the congruent structure, as well as a modern system of air control, which cooperates with a widespread net of anti aircraft defence. The structure of its forces includes the General Staff of Air Force, the Hellenic Tactical Air Force, the Air Support Command, the Air Training Command and a number of units and services. Inventory Ancient Greece * Gymnitae * Psiloi * Peltast * Ekdromoi * Hoplite * Thorakitai * Thyreophoroi * Machimoi * Hypaspists * Pezhetairos * Spartan * Elite Guard Ranged * Toxotai * Archers Cavalry * Prodromoi * Paeonian Cavalry * Thracian cavalry * Horse archers * Thessalian cavalry * Hetairoi Medieval * Militia * Men at arms * Spearmen * Billmen * Swordsmen * Knights Ranged * Archers * Crossbowmen * Arquebusiers 1800's * Militia * Light infantry * Line Infantry * Fusilier * Officer Mounted * Cavalryman WW2 * Riflemen * Mountain Soldier * Sniper * MG Team * Mortar Team * Medic Vehicles * Universal Carrier * M3 Half-Track Armored Personnel Carrier * Marmon-Herrington Armored Car * M8 Greyhound light armored car * L3/33 Tankette * L3/35 Tankette * M24 Chaffee Light Tank * Centaur A-27L Mk VIII Cruiser Tank * M18 Hellcat tank destroyer Modern * Riflemen * Mountain Soldier * Sniper * MG Team * Mortar Team * Medic Vehicles * Panhard VBL * Humvee * SA-8 Gecko * M35 series 2½-ton 6x6 cargo truck * Medium Tactical Vehicle Replacement * Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck * M113 armored personnel carrier * ELVO Leonidas-2 * M110 howitzer * BMP-1 * M48A5 MOLF (Modular Laser Fire Control System) * Leopard 1A5/GR * Leopard 2A4 * Leopard 2A6 HEL * PzH 2000 * M109 howitzer * M270 MLRS * RM-70 multiple rocket launcher * 9K330 Tor * Casta 2E1 * ARTHUR (radar) Aircraft * Bell OH-58 Kiowa * Boeing AH-64 Apache * Boeing CH-47 Chinook * NHI NH90 * SAGEM Sperwer